fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Percy
, Lutz |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =September 5 |relatives =Arthur (Father) |game =Fire Emblem Fates |firstseen =Paralogue 19: Great Heroism |class =Wyvern Rider |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Tomo Muranaka English Antony Del Rio }} Percy is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Percy is the son of Arthur. Like the other children of Fates, Percy was placed in the Deeprealms to protect him from the war. Arthur did not want Percy to be lonely in his Deeprealm so he found him a wyvern to keep him company and Percy named him Ace. In his Paralogue, fed up with waiting for his father, Percy decides to disobey his father's order to stay in his Deeprealm and ride out of it on Ace, his wyvern. However, Arthur had come to his Deeprealm to visit his son but Percy is upset that he has not visited in a while. Percy labels him a villain and called a group of mercenaries to take him out. Arthur attempts to persuade them that Percy is his son, but they do not believe him because he made Percy cry and that he apparently resembles Gazak. Though Arthur continues to try and convince them of his identity, Percy comes in and coldly calls him Gazak, causing the mercenaries to attack him. After either scaring away or defeating all the mercenaries, Percy has a heart-to-heart conversation with his father where Arthur apologizes for not visiting more often. Arthur invites Percy to be his sidekick or perhaps allow him to be his sidekick. Though confused if that meant that Arthur would be staying in his Deeprealm, Arthur clarifies by allowing Percy to join the army if he wants to, an offer he readily accepts. Unfortunately, Ace nearly bites Arthur until Percy explains that he is now happy to be a duo of great justice with his father. Personality Percy inherited his father's heroic spirit and is eager to be his father's "Ally of Justice." He looks forward to any opportunity to work along side him and is protective of his mother, wanting to become strong enough to protect her. Deep down, he can act like a young child, wincing and complaining about the pain when his mother tends to his cuts, but he will put on a brave face to show her that he can handle himself. He also is an eager eater, looking forward to his mother's cooking the most. Like Arthur, Percy is willing to help out anyone in need and often looks for opportunities to assist the common citizen. Unlike his father who is plagued with abnormally bad luck, Percy is blessed with astronomically good luck. In his support with his mother, Percy falls off of a cliff known to kill people, only to walk away with only a minor cut to his knee, a testament to his natural-born luck. Even in a simple race such as with Sophie, many sudden external circumstances affect her allowing Percy to win. As a result, he dislikes his superior luck as it removes any need for him to work hard to be successful. Inversely, this also makes him adore his father more as he admires Arthur's perseverance to help others despite his unfortunate circumstances. He shares a strong bond with his wyvern Ace, who Arthur found to keep Percy company when he did not have the time to visit him. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Axe - C |Item = Iron Axe}} As an Enemy Xenologue 15 - I: In Endless Dreams |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Axe - D |Item=Arthur's Axe }} Growth Rates These are Percy's default growth rates, to get his actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Percy's growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |30% |30% |5% |45% |40% |75% |55% |15% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Female) (Can also be his mother) * Kana (Female) * Midori * Sophie * Soleil * Velouria * Nina * Ophelia * Mitama (Revelation only) * Rhajat (Revelation only) Other Supports * Arthur * Percy's Mother * Corrin(Male) * Ignatius * Dwyer * Kana (Male) (Can also be his son or brother) * Hisame (Revelation only) * Shigure - If Percy is his brother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Percy will receive whatever secondary class that Corrin has access to if he has achieved an A+-Support with him. Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Percy will receive whatever secondary class that Corrin has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. Overall Base Class Percy is the third Wyvern Rider recruited in Fates, and while he faces stiff competition from Camilla and Beruka, he still has enough to set himself apart from them, and justify his use on your team. Unlike his father, Percy has very high Luck growths, and combined with his high Skill means he will have much less of an issue using the often inaccurate axes than other units. Percy starts out as a Wyvern Rider, with both of its skills already learnt. Strength +2 gives him a small boost in the beginning, but will likely fall off later. Lunge can be useful to help set up an enemy. Wyvern Rider can promote to either Wyvern Lord or Malig Knight. If an Offspring Seal is provided, it is recommended to promote him into a Wyvern Lord first, so he will be comfortable in any lance-using classes if reclassed into one. The player can then reclass into a Malig Knight after learning all of the Wyvern Lord's skills. From the Wyvern Lord class, the most notable skill he can learn is Swordbreaker to help him against sword-using enemies. From the Malig Knight class, he can learn Savage Blow to damage enemies near him and Trample to deal more damage against unmounted enemies. Secondary Class Percy has Fighter as his secondary class. The class uses Axes, which he is naturally proficient in, so he will have no problems performing in this class. HP +5 is a useful skill to help him take hits better. Gamble helps him score critical hits more easily, although it will likely fall off later in favour of more reliable skills. Fighter promotes to either Berserker or Hero. The former sacrifices the durability of Wyvern Lord and Malig Knight for Speed and raw power. This class also lets him use the S Rank Axe Aurgelmir. Due to his high Skill and Luck, he'll face fewer issues hitting with axes than Berserkers like his father or Charlotte. Berserker offers Rally Strength, which isn't too useful for Percy as he's better off in an offensive role. It later offers Axefaire, an extremely useful skill for him as all of his base classes use Axes. Hero trades some of the speed and power of Berserker for more bulk. Hero offers Sol, which recovers HP, helping Percy survive for longer. He should trigger it often with his high Skill. It also offers Axebreaker, which can help him take down Axe users. Maternal Inheritance and Tertiary Class *Corrin: Corrin offers Percy the Nohr Prince class, which provides Percy the use of swords and dragonstones. Nobility can help him gain extra experience if he is falling behind on level and the offensive skill Dragon Fang, which can allow Percy deal extra damage to his enemies. Nohr Noble is available for him on ''Conquest and Revelation. As a Nohr Noble, he can get Draconic Hex to reduce his foes' stats by 4 and Nohrian Trust to use his supporting ally's skills in an Attack Stance or a Guard Stance. Hoshido Noble is only available to him in Revelation. This class can provide him Dragon Ward to reduce an adjacent ally's taken damage by half and Hoshidan Unity to increase his skills' activation rates by 10%. *Azura: Azura offers Percy the Pegasus Knight class, giving him good modifiers in both skill (+5) and speed (+4). This class and its promotions use Lances, which he is also able to use due to his Wyvern Lord class having access to Lances. From this class, he can learn Darting Blow for a temporary speed increase to help compensate for the somewhat slow Nohrian classes. Camaraderie also gives him some self-recovery when he is near an ally. It's promotions entail the Falcon Knight and Kinshi Knight classes. The Falcon Knight's Warding Blow helps him against magical units which can exploit his weakness to magical attacks whenever he starts a battle with a magic user. The Kinshi Knight's Air Superiority allows him to battle other flying units effectively. Amaterasu can be a helpful skill as this can heal 20% of his allies health within a two-square radius. *Camilla/Nyx: Camilla and Nyx can pass down the Dark Mage class, but unfortunately, this cannot provide him much due to Percy's poor magic growth rate. However, he can get the Heartseeker skill so he can reduce an adjacent foe's avoidance by 20, but Malefic Aura will not help much. When promoted to a Dark Knight, he can get Seal Magic to lower magic-wielding foes' magic by 6 and Lifetaker to recover his health after he kills an enemy. The Sorcerer class can provide him Vengeance to deal extra damage depending on how low Percy's health is. The Bowbreaker skill is helpful because it can help Percy easily avoid and defeat bow-wielding foes if he is in flying-based class. *Beruka: Beruka offers Percy the greatest skill modifier of +6, along with a defense modifier of +4. As Percy has Beruka's primary class (Wyvern Rider) as his starting class and Arthur's secondary class (Fighter) as his secondary, Percy gets Hoshido's interpretation of flying units; the Pegasus Knight class (refer to Azura's section above). *Effie: Effie provides Percy the Knight class. Along with Charlotte and Kagero, she provides him with the highest strength modifier of +5. The Knight class gives Percy an increase in his defense, but has no skill worth noting later on. Its promotions entail the General and Great Knight classes. Percy should be comfortable in these classes as both of them use Axes and Lances. From the General class, Percy can learn Pavise to shave damage off physical attacks. From the Great Knight class, he can learn another offensive skill, Luna, and Armored Blow to increase his defense greatly when attacking. *Selena: Selena offers Percy the Mercenary class. As Percy's secondary is the Fighter, Percy will learn the Mercenary's skills, Strong Riposte and Good Fortune. Strong Riposte gives him some extra power when counterattacking and Good Fortune goes well with his high luck. As he already has access to the Hero class from the Fighter set, the new class he has access to is the Bow Knight. The most notable skill in this class is Shurikenbreaker to allow him to dodge shurikens/daggers more effectively, given that axes are strong against them. *Mozu: Mozu offers Percy the Villager class. From this class, he can learn Aptitude to help increase his overall growths, and Underdog to deal with any high-leveled enemies. Its promotions entail the Master of Arms and Merchant classes. From the Master of Arms class, he can learn Seal Strength to weaken strength-intense units such as Berserkers and Life and Death for extra damage at the cost of lower defense. From the Merchant class, he can learn Profiteer to obtain gold bars, which should work well with his good luck. Spendthrift can be combined with Life and Death to deal even more damage and cancel out the lowered defense that Life and Death has. *Peri: Peri offers Percy the Cavalier class, and a decent increase in most of his stats. From this class, he can learn Elbow Room to deal extra damage out in the open and Shelter to give allied units some cover. Its promotions entail the Paladin and Great Knight classes. Percy should be comfortable in these classes given its access to Axes and Lances, which he had access to in the Wyvern Lord class. From the Paladin class, he can learn Defender for a temporary boost when paired up with an allied unit and Aegis, which compliments his high skill. Refer to Effie's section for the Great Knight class. *Felicia/Charlotte/Elise: Felicia/Charlotte/Elise can offer Percy the Troubadour class. This class does not suit him, as his magic is far too low to be an effective healer, but wll let him adquire good skills. Butler offers Tomebreaker, a very useful skill to take down magic users. Strategist offers Inspiration, which can stack nicely with his personal skill. In Revelation, Charlotte can Friendship Seal with Rinkah and pass down Death Blow - as a Berserker, Percy will be able to achieve Critical Hits with almost every strike with a weapon like the Killer Axe or Great Club. *Setsuna: Setsuna passes down the Archer line. Quick Draw can help Percy inflict extra damage on his turn. The Sniper class offers Certain Blow, which nullifies the low accuracy of most axes. However, due to Percy's high Skill and Luck growths, this skill is less useful on him. Bowfaire should overall be ignored, as there is no class that uses axes and bows. For the Kinshi Knight skills, see Azura's section above. *Kagero: Kagero passes down the Ninja class. Locktouch can allow Percy to open chests and doors without the use of keys and Poison Strike to reduce the foes' HP if he had not defeated them after engaging combat. The Master Ninja class offers Percy Lethality to instantly kill enemies with one hit. Shurikenfaire can increase the damage he deals if he is wielding a shuriken/dagger, should the player have him in a shuriken-wielding class. The Mechanist class can provide him the Golembane skill, which can allow him to deal extra damage to mechanists, automatons, and stoneborn, and the Replicate skill, which can allow him to create a replica of himself. Partner Class *Corrin/Kana: Female Corrin or Female Kana can provide Percy their secondary class, which can depend on the player's choice. He can get the Spear Fighter and/or the Oni Savage, two classes that Percy cannot regularly access to. Oni Savage can provide him the Seal Resistance to lower an enemy's resistance, which can help Percy's magic-wielding allies, and Shove can allow him to push an ally in or out of an enemy's range. When promoted to Oni Chieftain he can get Death Blow (refer to Charlotte's section above) and Counter to punish melee attackers. The Blacksmith class can provide Percy Salvage Blow so he can farm for iron Hoshidan weapons, which can be helpful for skirmishes and to his good luck. Lancebreaker can help Percy avoid and take down any lance-wielding foes easily. The Spear Fighter can provide him Seal Defense to reduce an enemy's defense and Swap to switch places with an adjacent ally in or out of an enemy's range. The Spear Master provides him Seal Speed to reduce an enemy's speed, also preventing them to double up on him. Lancefaire can be helpful to him as the Wyvern Lord class also provides the use of lances. The Basara class provides him the offensive skill Rend Heaven to deal half of the enemy's Strength as extra damage. Quixotic can increase his skill activation/hit rate by 15%/30%, but it can be a gamble as it also increases the foe's skill activation/hit rare as well. *Nina: Nina can provide Percy the Outlaw class. For Locktouch, refer to Kagero's section above. Movement +1 can provide him an extra movement around the map by 1. For the Bow Knight, refer to Selena's section above. When promoted to an Adventurer, he can get Lucky Seven to increase his hit rate and avoidance for seven turns and Pass to go past enemy units, should he be in dangerous situations. *Mitama: Mitama provides Percy the Monk class. From this class, he can get Miracle to survive any fatal hits, which can be helpful due to Percy's good luck and Rally Luck to grant Luck +8 to his allies. The Onmyoji will not help Percy much, but the Great Master class can. The Great Master provides him Renewal to recover his heath at the start of each turn and Countermagic to punish magic-wielding enemies. *Rhajat: Rhajat provides him the Diviner class, which can't help him due to poor magic growth. However, Future Sight can help him gain experience if falling behind, which can be helpful due to his good luck. For Basara, refer to Corrin/Kana's section above. *Sophie: She will provide Percy with the Cavalier class. Refer to Peri's section above. *Velouria: This pairing will give no new classes to Percy since Velouria normally bestows Fighter to her boyfriends and he already can access to through his father (Though she'll still get Wyvern Knight form Percy). If the player still goes for it, they'll need to make according plans to mitigate this inconvenient (like a Buddy Support or some Inheritance-related reclasses). Friendship Class *Male Kana: Like the Female Corrin and Female Kana, Male Kana can bestow his secondary class to Percy - which can allow Percy to get classes that he'd never be able to access otherwise. Refer to Corrin/Kana's section above to see good options. *Hisame: Hisame provides him the Samurai class. With this class, he can learn Duelist's Blow to increase his avoidance whenever he initiates combat. Vantage can allow him to strike first if his health is low and when the enemy initiates combat. The Swordmaster class provides him Astra, an offensive skill that can allow him to deal five hits to the enemy. Swordfaire can increase the damage he deals if he is using a sword, should the player have him in a sword-wielding class. For the Master of Arms, refer to Mozu's section above. *Dwyer: Dwyer can offer Percy the Troubadour class. Refer to Charlotte/Elise/Felicia's section above to seer the pros and contras. *Ignatius: He will give Percy the Knight class. Refer to Effie's section above to see what this means for him. Quotes Refer to Percy/Quotes. Possible Endings '''Percy - Luck's Sidekick (幸運なヒーロー) : Percy joined Nohr's army and led a squad of wyvern knights. His luck never failed him, and he didn't lose a single battle over a long and distinguished career. Ace went on to lead a squad of wyverns. ; Percy and Corrin (Conquest) : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Percy and Corrin (Revelations) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Percy and Ace spent their days flying around Valla. Local legend said spotting them brought luck. ; Percy and Kana : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. ; Percy and Midori : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Midori developed a great variety of new medicines and traveled widely to teach their manufacture. ; Percy and Mitama : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. ; Percy and Nina : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Percy and Ophelia : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Percy and Rhajat : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved—the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Percy and Soleil : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ; Percy and Sophie : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Percy and Velouria : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Percy is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Percy is a diminutive of Perceval, one of King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table. Lutz is a short form for Ludwig, meaning "famous war". Trivia * Percy shares his English voice actor, Antony Del Rio, with Silas. * His outfit seems to be inspired by luchadores, Mexican wrestlers known for wearing masks and using high flying moves, referencing his starting class wyvern rider. **Percy could also be based off of superheroes (e.g. Batman, Iron Man, etc.), as his main "superpower" is having uncannily good luck, and supporting allies with it. His dragon Ace could also be based off of sidekicks many super heroes have (e.g. Krypto, Robin, etc.) * Percy was voted as the 34th most popular male character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *In the Japanese version, Percy's wyvern shares its name with Michalis. *All of Percy's potential mothers (Except for a Luck/Speed/HP boon female Corrin) give him a negative luck modifier, despite his high luck growth. Gallery File:B03-093N artwork.png|Artwork of Percy in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by 40hara. PercyCipherArt.jpg|Artwork of Percy in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by 40hara. PercyCipher.jpg|Artwork of Percy in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by 40hara. B06-087N.png|Percy as a Wyvern Rider by 40hara in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Lutz.png|Percy as a Wyvern Rider in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B06-086HN.png|Percy as a Wyvern Lord by 40hara in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Lutz confession.jpg|Percy's confession scene. Lutz_portrait.png|Percy's portrait. FEF Lutz Twitter Icon.png|Percy's official twitter icon. FEF Lutz My Room Model.png|Percy's Private Quarters model. FEF Lutz My Room Model2.png|Percy's maskless Private Quarters model. Lutz.jpg|Possible hair colors for Percy in the Private Quarters. Lutz Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Percy's portrait. Percy_WyvernLord_FE14.jpg|Percy's battle model as a Wyvern Lord in Fates. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters